Power Rangers Feral Spirits
Power Rangers Feral Spirits is a hypothetical Power Rangers season based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, written and developed by Bia Barreto. Plot When a short-circuit on the New Year's Eve of 2017-2018 causes the villains of the long-forgotten 80's fighting game Puzzle Brawlers! to break into the real world longing to expand their territories and have the entire universe under their control, two brave teenagers are chosen by the game's supreme benevolent figure, the Puzzle Meister, to harness mighty animal spirits whose immense power transcends the boundaries between the virtual world and reality as they know it. However, a lot can change over the course of a year, and with Emperor Schadenfreude's forces becoming stronger and stronger, the Blue and Yellow Rangers soon find themselves overwhelmed and have no choice but to start their 2019 by having to recruit three more teammates in order to truly unlock the powers they were blessed with. Characters Allies * [[Puzzle Meister|'Puzzle Meister']] ** A powerful benevolent entity from the Puzzle Brawlers! game, he is the Rangers' mentor and creator of their arsenal and of the Puzzle Zords. Unable to enter the real world the same way Schadenfreude's forces did, he has to manifest by means of a specially-designed portable computer as well as through the Rangers' Pixel Morphers. * [[Barb Worthington|'Barbara "Barb" Worthington']] ** Soren's caretaker, a textbook "English rose" type handpicked by his parents from thousands of candidates due to connecting with him more than the others. Intelligent, mature and responsible, she can be a tad too protective of Soren at times, which, in part, stems from a past miscarriage and the heartbreak that came with it. However, she usually does not let this bring her down; as uptight as she can be, she can have fun when she wants to, often joining Soren in playing his rhythm games, and after he becomes a Ranger, she becomes the team's primary secret keeper. Her nickname was given to her by Soren during their first few weeks together, derived from the fact that she "keeps him safe like barbed wire". Villains * [[Emperor Schadenfreude|'Emperor Schadenfreude']] ** The main antagonist of Puzzle Brawlers!, a calm and cunning alien overlord who has conquered several civillizations within the game. He set his sights on the real world after realizing he's merely a character in an universe created by what he deems to be "worthless humans", and wants to overpower the human race in order to prove that his power and reach are limitless. Strangely, he does not view the Rangers as a menace, but merely as an obstacle, and thinks their constant interference makes things more interesting for him. * [[Pulverius|'Pulverius']] ** Originally a playable character designed for players who favor power and durability over mobility, although his immense strength and invulnerabilty don't mean he isn't on par with the other three as a tactician. His specialty is making his opponents suffer through physical pain. * [[Traumer|'Traumer']] ** An intelligent swordsman whose specialty is provoking psychological pain on his opponents. * [[Agonica|'Agonica']] ** While designed as nothing more than [[Puzzle Brawlers!|''Puzzle Brawlers!]]'s token female villain character, Agonica is actually just as dangerous as she is beautiful, a stone-cold fighter and swordswoman who sees being freed from the game as a chance to showcase what she's truly capable of. * [[Pangsters|'Pangsters']] ** Schadenfreude's footsoldiers. Supporting Characters * '''Mr. Maldonado' ** Tobias' father and co-owner of one of Briony Haven's most popular hangout spots, the Jungle Shake malt shop. * Makka ** One of the few female playable characters in [[Puzzle Brawlers!|''Puzzle Brawlers!]], Makka is another character designed for players who favor power, and was one of the few benevolent characters from the game who managed to enter the real world when Schadenfreude's forces escaped. A tall and muscular woman raised by gorillas, she appears hostile at first and deems most others "puny", but grows to trust the Rangers and lend Soren some of her power, allowing him to unlock Gorilla Mode. Arsenal Morphers * Pixel Morphers Multi-Use Devices * ''to be added Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Eagle Cutlass Sidearms * Pixel Defenders Zords Main * Feral Glory Megazord ** Eagle Puzzle Zord ** Shark Puzzle Zord ** Lion Puzzle Zord * Scarlet Sniper Megazord ** Scarlet Gorilla Puzzle Zord ** Elephant Puzzle Zord ** Tiger Puzzle Zord * Feral Majesty Megazord * Safari Trinity Megazord ** Crocodile Puzzle Zord ** Wolf Puzzle Zord ** Rhino Puzzle Zord Auxiliary * Giraffe Puzzle Zord * Mole Puzzle Zord * Bear Puzzle Zord Hypothetical Cast * Soren Hawkins: KJ Apa * Undine: Dianne Doan * Hyder: Burkely Duffield * Tobias Maldonado: Joseph Haro * Raya Gardner: Aisha Dee * Puzzle Meister (voice): * Barbara "Barb" Worthington: * Emperor Schadenfreude (voice): * Pulverius (voice): * Traumer (voice): * Agonica: Rachel Leyco Chapters # Straight Out of the Cage (Part 1) # Straight Out of the Cage (Part 2) # The Burden's the Word # Assembly Required Notes * Not a lot has been confirmed about it, as Zyuohger hasn't started airing yet, but the author plans to do what was done with the later seasons of the post-Zordon era, such as Lost Galaxy and Time Force, by having some chapters/"episodes" that aren't direct adaptations of episodes from the Sentai, in order to give Feral Spirits its own identity. * If Feral Spirits was a real season (or if Saban does end up adapting Zyuohger after all), it'd be the first to have Green and White simultaneously as core Rangers as well as the first to have female Blue and White Rangers on the same team, and much like the Sentai, it would also be the first instance of a shark-based female Ranger and of an elephant-based Ranger. * Undine and Hyder do have last names, but the author plans to keep them secret until a crucial point during the story. Until then, she wants to encourage the readers (that is, if the story garners any interest) to speculate. Category:Bia Barreto